Um pedido fora do comum
by CatchingStar
Summary: Grissom recebe a ligação de um amigo do passado, que precisa descobrir o que esta acontecendo dentro do Instituto de Saúde Mental de Nevada. Ele aceita se infiltrar, mas tem que deixar os csi’s fora disso. Sara e Warrick cuidam de um possível suicídio.
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Um pedido fora do comum

**Sinopse: **Grissom recebe uma ligação de um amigo do passado, que precisa descobrir o que esta acontecendo dentro do Institudo de Saúde Mental de Nevada. Ele aceita infiltrar-se lá, mas tem que deixar os csi's fora disso. Sara e Warrick cuidam de um possível suicídio.

**Disclaimer:** os personagens de csi não me pertencem. Os médicos e os atendentes, pertencem a minha amiga Cleide, que escreveu essa história comigo.

**

* * *

Sara perdera justamente uma pulseira que Grissom lhe dera. Não era nada espetacular. Na verdade era simples como ela: um cordãozinho de ouro, terminando com um pingente de coração gravado apenas TE AMO, sem nomes, nem iniciais.**

Brass aconselhou-a a verificar se não a perdera na madrugada, quando estivera na cena do crime, ela resolveu aceitar a sugestão. Foi até o quarto do morto, acompanhada pelo atendente.

Depois de procurarem bastante, e de soltar algumas imprecações, Sara respirou aliviada, ao achar enfim a pulseira. Não se perdoaria se tivesse mesmo perdido. Afinal, era um presente de Grissom, que não era muito pródigo em dar presentes, por ser muito distraído, e nunca se lembrar de datas. Era um milagre, que soubesse a data do próprio aniversário.

Sara andava por ali, meio que sem prestar atenção. A cabeça focada em Grissom, não a deixava pensar em mais nada.

Os internos estavam lá em cima, tomando sol, lendo na biblioteca, se distraindo na recreação. Sara passeava pelas portas dos quartos, vazios, como conchas ocas. Estava completamente distraída, quando viu uma porta diferente.

Aproximou-se e perguntou ao atendente, que, parecendo sua sombra, a seguia por toda parte.

"Essa porta, o que é?"

" Os internos não gostam dela! Equivale a uma solitária. Tem efeito disciplinar".

"Entendo. Tem alguém lá dentro?"

"Sim, tem o interno, Gil Gregory!"

Sem saber porquê, o coração dela dispara. Ela se aproxima da porta e abre a janelinha. De início, nada vê. A escuridão de dentro, faz contraste com a luminosidade de fora e ela demora a acomodar a vista.

Por fim, distingue um vulto de homem estirado sobre uma cama. Já está para fechar a janelinha, quando ouve uma voz débil, chamar seu nome. Reconhece aquela voz e sente o coração lhe sair pela boca.

"Grissom! Grissom,é você?"

Ouve de volta, a voz fraca:

"Sara.."

Incontinente, ela pede ao atendente para abrir a porta, coisa que ele faz, mas meio receoso.

"Tome cuidado..." ainda diz ele, abrindo a porta.

Ela não quer saber de nada disso Só quer correr para seu amor, abraçá-lo, beijá-lo e perguntar o que ele fazia, naquele lugar absurdo.

Grissom não sabe mais o que é imaginação, e o que é realidade. Viu Sara muitas vezes, mas tudo não passara de ilusão. Não acreditava que ela estava realmente lá. E que iria tirá-lo daquele inferno

Ela está confusa por vê-lo ali, mas acima de tudo está aliviada, por encontrá-lo. A cena é comovente: ela o abraça e o beija freneticamente. Grissom fica sufocado com tanto carinho e, apesar de seu estado de saúde ser precário, tem ciência que não observa regras básicas de higiene, há dias. Retrai-se, um pouco envergonhado. Apesar de não ser sua culpa!

Agora, entrando claridade, naquele quartinho, e com a vista mais habituada, ao escuro, Sara nota que Grissom está desidratado, pálido e com olheiras também! Sua respiração está arfante, como de um cachorrinho, e a voz sai com dificuldade.

"Quer algo amor? Posso lhe ajudar em alguma coisa?- Pergunta Sara, carinhosa..

"Sim. Um pouco de água, seria bom" Balbuciou ele, como uma criança.

Ela pede então ao atendente, que lhe chame o Brass. Antes que o ele saia, Sara pede-lhe um copo d'água e uma fruta.

Quando Brass chegou a porta se surpreendeu por achá-lo justo aí, mas ficou horrorizado com o estado deplorável do amigo!

"Quem fez isto, com você?"

"Smart".

" O cara de fuinha, tinha de estar metido nisso" comentou Sara, com a mão em punho, fazendo uma careta. Como quem faria picadinho do sujeitinho, se tivesse chance!

Nesse momento, algo contra a vontade de Grissom, acontece. Lágrimas grossas rolam pelas suas faces. Este estado de comoção se dá, por estar com a mulher amada e, com o velho amigo. O policial, sente duas lágrimas teimosas, se formando no canto do olho. Não gostaria de encontrar Grissom assim.

Sara está pouco se importando, com o que Brass possa estar vendo, acalenta Grissom em seus braços, como um bebê. Quando o atendente chega, ela pega o copo, e dá a ele em pequenos goles, como se dá a uma criança. Ele sentindo-se seco, tenta tirar o copo das mãos dela. Em troca, ela fala baixinho, mas firme, como se falasse mesmo, com uma criança:

"Vá aos golinhos, Griss! Tomar muito, ou muito depressa, pode te fazer mal!"

Descascou uma pêra, trazida também pelo atendente, e deu-a com a mesma parcimônia. Grissom sentindo que podia confiar em seus amigos, com o estômago cheio e a fraqueza rondando, adormeceu nos braços de Sara. A comoção esgotou-o.

"É melhor você chamar uma ambulância! – falou Sara. Num hospital, ele será melhor atendido, além de fazerem um check-up!"

Brass aproxima-se mais de Sara e a encara:

"Não pensei que você fosse assim, humm, forte, numa hora dessas!"

"Ora, Brass! Alguém precisa tomar as rédeas!" Diz, corando; e olhando para o homem adormecido, em seus braços, continuou "ele sempre cuidou de nós".

Brass utiliza o celular para chamar a ambulância, e depois vai ao encalço de Smart, para lhe dar voz de prisão pelo cativeiro de Grissom.

Indo atrás dos paramédicos, que transportam Grissom de maca, Sara passa triunfante por um Smart algemado e atônito, pois não esperava que alguém achasse Grissom.

Sara acomodou-se no banco, ao lado da maca, e a ambulância partiu veloz, rumo ao hospital. Do lado oposto senta-se um paramédico, que dá um beliscão no braço de Grissom e diz a Sara que ele está desidratado. Mede a pressão dele, e acha baixa.

Dá-lhe soro e então interroga Sara, que não tem a mínima idéia do porquê ele se encontrar naquele estado, naquele lugar. A única resposta correta é que Grissom não pertence àquele lugar sombrio: ele não é um interno.

Ela também têm muitas perguntas, mas aquele não era o melhor lugar, nem o melhor momento para respostas. De quando em quando, ele fica agitado e murmura seu nome. Ela segura forte a sua mão e fala baixinho:

"Calma! Estou aqui, amor, fique tranqüilo!"

Ele sossega e volta a uma espécie de sono.Sem sonhos, nem pesadelos. Um sono ditado pela fraqueza.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

DOZE DIAS ANTES.

Numa quarta-feira chuvosa, grissom recebeu um telefonema de um amigo com quem não falava há muito tempo: Sam Matthews. O homem perguntou se eles podiam tomar um café no final da tarde, para conversar um pouco, e Grissom achou uma boa idéia. Marcaram então, em uma cafeteria próxima ao laboratório criminal.

"Como está Grissom?" Perguntou o amigo.

"Bem e você?"

"Também..."

"Não esperava sua ligação" comentou Grissom.

"Já faz muito tempo... Mas eu preciso de um favor e acho que você pode me ajudar."

"Do que se trata?"

"Conhece o Instituto de Saúde Mental de Nevada?"

"Sim. Conheço".

"Pois é, alguma coisa errada está acontecendo lá dentro... e eu gostaria de pedir que fosse investigar. Mas ninguém pode saber".

"Alguém morreu?"

"Não. Não tem a ver com isso... Alguém esta trocando os medicamentos dos pacientes do manicômio, por algum motivo que eu não sei. É importante descobrir quem é e porque, só que eu não posso me infiltrar lá, pois grande parte das pessoas já me conhece".

"O que exatamente você tem em mente?" Perguntou grissom não sabendo onde o assunto ia parar, e o que ele tinha a ver com isso.

"Sendo "curto e grosso": quero que se infiltre lá e descubra quem está roubando dinheiro".

"Você sabe que eu só trabalho com casos que envolvem mortes misteriosas, e nada mais. Porque pede isso para mim?"

O amigo explicou que a fabrica onde trabalha é uma das fornecedoras de medicamento para esse instituto, e que ele fica incumbido de levá-los e ver como as coisas estão funcionando. Só que ultimamente os resultados estão fora do normal: além dos pedidos têm chegado com freqüência, os pacientes que ele tem acompanhado, para ver o quão eficaz é o remédio, não estão surtindo os mesmo efeitos.

"Deve ter alguma coisa errada na fórmula" comentou Grissom.

" Aí é que ta. Nos demais laboratórios onde a empresa fornece, está tudo muito bem." falou o amigo. "Estou começando a achar que alguém lá dentro que está alterando as fórmulas dos medicamentos, ou então está os vendendo ilegalmente".

"Porque não pede que a policia coloque detetives lá dentro?".

"Eles estão ocupados demais, e meu chefe não acredita nisso. Mas eu sei que estou certo! E preciso da sua ajuda para resolver isso".

"Esse tipo de serviço não cabe a mim!" exclamou o csi.

"Você é investigador. E estaria fazendo a mesma coisa lá dentro. Além do mais, é a pessoal ideal para isso, pois além de saber sobre medicina, e ser cauteloso durante a investigação, sabe muito bem guardar as informações. Ninguém lá dentro vai achar que você está atrás de alguma coisa".

"Você quer que eu finja ser louco para descobrir a verdade?"

"Grissom, eu preciso de alguém que seja inteligente e discreto! Ninguém pode saber o que você está tramando e o motivo real de você estar lá".

"Isso é absurdo!"

"Eu sei que é demais pedir isso, mas se não descobrirmos o que esta acontecendo, pessoas podem morrer. Medicamentos que deveria fazer efeito, não fazem, e os internos precisam deles para sobreviver. Se não quer fazer isso por mim, ao menos faça por eles!"

Grissom ficou olhando para o amigo, com a sobrancelha levantada, em silêncio. Por mais que percebesse a preocupação do amigo, ainda não estava acreditando na proposta que ele lhe fizera: não era característica do grissom fazer esse tipo de trabalho.

"Tem certeza de tudo isso?" perguntou grissom, certo momento.

"Sim. Tenho".

"Ainda acho que é importante avisar a policia e pedir para eles investigarem. Mas já que isso não vai ser possível, talvez eu possa achar alguém melhor para isso, no meu laboratório, para fazer isso".

"Não! Eu quero que você faça e não os envolva" falou o amigo.

"mas eles precisam saber o que eu vou fazer. Não posso simplesmente sair sem dar nenhuma explicação... Além do mais, podemos precisar da ajuda deles."

"Se eu quisesse mais gente no caso, não teria pedido para você me encontrar sozinho! Para que o plano funcione, é preciso sigilo absoluto".

"Ainda acho que isso tudo é loucura". Falou grissom.

"Você topa ou não?!"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Grissom entrou no laboratório pensativo. Encontrou com Nick e Sara no corredor, mas não disse nada, apenas foi para sua sala e fechou-se lá dentro. Sara achou estranha a atitude dele e resolveu verificar o que estava acontecendo.

Por mais que a intenção dela fosse boa, grissom foi extremamente ríspido, e pediu que ela o deixasse sozinho.

Na sexta feira era a folga dele. Sara perguntou se ele queria ficar com ela, pelo menos até o horário do expediente dela começar, mas Grissom respondeu um grande não. E por mais que ela tentasse saber o motivo, grissom nada disse. Aquela atitude não deixou a jovem contente.

Naquela atípica sexta-feira, Grissom chegou cedo em casa, fez uma mala com o básico que iria precisar e depois saiu. Foi até a casa do amigo para combinar os últimos detalhes – ele havia aceitado a proposta.

Depois de meia hora de conversa, o amigo o levou até a poucas quadras do manicômio. Precisou inventar uma grande historia, para que o pessoal do local acreditasse que ele não era são. Contou coisas absurdas, fingiu tiques nervosos, entre outras coisas. O atendente o levou direto para o diretor que ao ver o estado dele, achou que interná-lo seria a melhor forma de poder ajudá-lo.

A primeira etapa estava concluída. Foi classificado como portador de transtorno da personalidade obsessivo- compulsivo. Foi internado como Gil Gregory. Na verdade, só teria de ser Grissom, carregando um pouco nas tintas. Indo a caminho de seu quarto ainda achou a idéia do amigo, insana, típica de um sujeito, que lidava com loucos!

Ele saíra sem falar com ninguém e sem se despedir. Bem que gostaria de ter falado com Sara, mas sabia que ela tentaria dissuadi-lo, e como essa idéia, não tinha pé nem cabeça, não seria muito difícil, ela conseguir.

De qualquer forma, seria bom ouvir sua voz. Ainda mais depois de ter saído tão cedo da casa dela, depois dela ter quase implorado para ele ficar mais a seu lado. Sentiu uma pontada de remorso, pega o celular, e pensa em ligar-lhe. Mas a intenção é interceptada pelo atendente que o acompanha.

"Não, Sr. Gregory! Nada de telefones, nem chamadas perturbadoras". – Falou, tirando o telefone, como se tira um brinquedo de um menino malcriado.

Grissom teve de ter muito auto controle, para não falar uns desaforos para ele. A sua atitude hostil, foi encarada como natural, no seu caso. Quando chegaram no quarto o atendente estancou, dizendo um "é aqui!". Passou um uniforme, que trazia, para as mãos de Grissom, dizendo:

"Acho que é do seu tamanho. Espero que sirva. Vista-o e depois conheceremos o resto das instalações, Sr. Gregory".

Grissom colocou o uniforme e, sentiu-se ridículo dentro dele. Parecia um enorme pijama verde. Mais uma vez, pensou na idéia amalucada de Sam e mais amalucada, a sua, em aceitá-la!

"Aqui no térreo ficam a secretaria, diretoria, a parte administrativa, você sabe. Aqui é o refeitório, a biblioteca..., aqui você sai para os nossos jardins, lá em cima, entre outras coisas, ficam os médicos. E, você vai passar por eles agora, a fim de ser medicado".

Grissom subiu a escadaria depois do atendente. Lá em cima, foi apresentado ao neurologista. Dr. Parker, com quem se simpatizou, afinal.

"Sr. Gregory, vou examiná-lo e fazer um monte de perguntas, seja o mais preciso possível, para eu poder medicá-lo corretamente".

O médico com a ajuda da enfermeira Jansen fez um exame clínico detalhado. Depois, já devidamente acomodados na sala do médico, começou a bateria de perguntas. A primeira o surpreendeu.

"É casado, Sr. Gregory?"

"Não. Não entendo o que..."

"É pertinente, Sr. Gregory, porque um dos remédios que estou para lhe prescrever, tem a ver com desordens na sua vida sexual, então se houvesse uma Sra. Gregory, eu teria que ter uma conversa com ela..."

Pensou imediatamente em Sara, ela era o mais parecido com uma esposa que tinha tido. Não nutria ilusões sobre casamento. Achava sinceramente que a essa altura da vida não se casaria mais.

Amava muito Sara, mas não se via preparado para dividir seu espaço com ninguém. Entendia o que Sara almejava na última noite que passaram juntos, mas não se sentia pronto a dividir seu espaço. Não ainda. Isto, se um dia estaria..

"É hipertenso? Tem algum distúrbio renal? Sofreu algum dano cardíaco? Teve algum problema de saúde que não nos reportou?" Continuava o Dr. Parker, com seu interrogatório infindável.

Quando as perguntas foram por outro caminho, Grissom percebeu, que estavam tentando diagnosticar sua "doença", então sentiu que devia responder afirmativamente, a todas as perguntas.

"Você verifica repetidamente o gás, as torneiras e os interruptores após desligá-los? Não toca em corrimões, maçanetas, dinheiro, etc, sem depois lavar bem as mãos? Preocupa-se com o alinhamento das coisas e fica aflito quando elas estão fora de lugar? Precisa contar, enquanto faz as coisas?"

"Sim!" Respondia Grissom a tudo, não se esquecendo de acrescentar, o tique nervoso que não espantava o médico, mas seria no mínimo curioso para quem o conhecesse!

O Dr. Parker lhe prescreveu duas drágeas de clomipramina, uma de tarde e, outra à noite, que seriam dados pela enfermeira Jansen.

"Vamos começar com 150 mg, e vamos ver no que vai dar" disse o médico confiante. "Você pode sentir algum efeito colateral como: secura na boca, sonolência, suores, dificuldade para urinar e até alucinação. Preste bem atenção e reporte-me em nossa próxima consulta"

"Que será?..."

"na próxima segunda, Sr. Gregory. No começo é sempre bom acompanhar os doentes de perto... Agora você passará pelo Dr. Fox, que é o nosso psiquiatra"

O Dr. Fox era o oposto do seu colega: era um homem magro, de cabelos brancos, e um andar meio curvado. O aperto de mão era flácido, e Grissom achou que ele tinha jeito de quem levava o mundo nas costas. Além de parecer muito desanimado para ser um psiquiatra.

O Dr. Fox olhou bem sua ficha e, começou a falar, numa voz tão severa quanto seu semblante:

" O senhor sofre de TOC (transtorno de personalidade obsessivo- compulsivo), é recomendável fazer psicoterapia de grupo, duas vezes por semana e, entre uma sessão e outra, fará uns exercícios que vou lhe ensinar"

"Que bom! O senhor vê melhoras pra mim?"

"Daqui uns seis meses o senhor, fazendo tudo certinho, com a ajuda da medicação que o Dr. Parker prescreveu, estará melhor!"

"Seis meses... Estaria fora dali terça feira, o mais tardar", pensou Grissom, dando um sorrizinho que o Dr. Fox, não entendeu. Aliás, o psiquiatra não tinha nem o bom-humor, nem a jovialidade, do Dr. Parker: o Dr. Fox era um homem seco, endurecido pelos anos e pelo trabalho. Nem sempre acertava, mas contava a seu favor, uma pequena margem de erros.

Conversou um pouco ainda com o médico e ao sair do consultório, o atendente já estava a sua espera.

"Aqui temos a recreação" disse apontando, para um enorme salão – temos também, uma TV - disse apontando para o fim do salão, onde umas pessoas se aboletavam numas poltronas,

Grissom viu duas portas fechadas e indagou o que eram.

"São os quartos do encarregado Smart e do atendente da noite, Stevens, que moram aqui" disse o atendente.

"Aí será mais difícil de investigar!", pensou Grissom, entusiasmado com o desafio. Ao descerem observou que a enfermaria ficava logo após os consultórios. Mas ele pensou que o melhor era começar a investigar a parte administrativa. Algum enguiço, se realmente tivesse, seria encontrado ali.

Ficou pelo jardim até a hora do jantar conhecendo alguns internos. Um se acercou dele e, puxou conversa. Chamava atenção nele, o fato que sempre se virava para trás, como de estivesse sendo perseguido:

"Sabe, o John..."

"Quem? Me desculpe mas sou novo aqui, ainda não conheço os nomes..."

" O enfermeiro negro!"

Grissom virou-se, procurando e, confessou ao outro que ainda não havia visto ninguém assim.

""Eles" querem me pegar, porque sei demais!"

Grissom, bem no fundo se divertia, com a situação, contudo sua aparência era compenetrada, também porque ele devia fingir ter uma doença mental que não possuía.

" "Eles"?! Quem são "eles"?"

"O pessoal do governo... Como eles conspiram, contra o presidente, e sabem que eu sei, puseram o John, para me vigiar!"

Grissom resolveu concordar com tudo o que ele falasse, mesmo que fosse absurdo, pois não queria arrumar confusão. Queria acabar logo com essa investigação e voltar pra Sara.

Não gostaria de admitir, mas sentia muita falta dela!

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**relembrando...** os personagens de csi não me pertencem, e os médicos e atendentes pertencem a Cleide

* * *

Grissom, enquanto dava atenção ao paranóico ao seu lado, discorrendo-lhe minuciosamente sobre sua teoria da conspiração, via de rabo-de-olho, o grupinho de catatônicos, que estirados em chaise-longs, estavam na mesma posição de horas atrás, quando foram colocados ali pelos enfermeiros para tomar sol.

O sol já estava quase se escondendo, e eles continuavam, no mesmo lugar. Uns parados, outros fazendo movimentos repetitivos. Olhar aquilo já era de enlouquecer qualquer um, e ele só estava ali, há um dia!

Desde o almoço, um sujeito, estivera atrás dele e agora se encontrava no jardim. O paranóico, que parecia conhecer todo mundo ali, tratou de chamar o sujeito, e fazer as apresentações.

"Brian! Quero que você conheça, um novo interno! Como é seu nome, mesmo?" Perguntou, virando-se, para Grissom, que fingiu que o ato de dar as mãos para alguém era simplesmente nojento.

Não precisava gastar muito latim, que Brian, não era dado a amenidades sociais. Esquizofrênico típico, não fingia emoções, que não sentia. Não era bem aceito pelos demais, por ser demasiado seco e direto, quando conseguia ter um pensamento coerente, o que não acontecia amiúde.

" Meu nome é Gil, e você não lembra, porque não falei" disse Grissom, dirigindo-se ao paranóico.

Brian foi direto ao ponto, fazendo perguntas pra Grissom.

"Foi a sua família que o colocou aqui?"

Grissom deu um sorrisinho, e disse que não, que ele mesmo tinha se internado. Aos poucos ia falando, mas sempre tendo o cuidado de não revelar seu propósito.

Soube que a família de Brian morava na Califórnia. Razão pela qual quase nunca seria visitado, a não ser em datas especiais, como, por exemplo seu aniversário e natal. Quando perguntado se sentia falta da família, Grissom não viu um músculo, se mexer no seu rosto, nem um brilho no olhar. Brian disse apenas um "não", seco e sem emoção.

Conversando mais um pouco soube que as famílias de ambos, tinham-nos internados, e descobriu, com o falante paranóico, que o dia de visita era domingo. Grissom achou essa última informação, particularmente útil, para sua investigação.

Fez mais perguntas ao paranóico, que embora mais desconfiado, era também falastrão, o esquizofrênico, ficara ausente, e era muito difícil, arrancar-lhe mais que um sim ou não.

"Domingo, creio que algumas pessoas da minha família estarão aqui! Não garanto quanto a meus irmãos, mas minha mãe e minha irmã, com certeza. Minha esposa deve vir, com meus filhos- gabou-se o paranóico".

"A que horas são as visitas?"

"Todos os domingos, das 14 às 18 horas! Alguém seu vai vir?"

E como Grissom, respondesse negativamente a essa pergunta, resolveram mudar o foco da conversa.

À noite, quando deu o toque de recolher, a enfermeira Jansen veio lhe dar um calmante para dormir, que foi fazer companhia, na gavetinha do criado mudo, à drágea de clomipramina que ela lhe deu, pouco após o jantar.

Grissom saiu sorrateiramente do seu quarto e subiu célere a escada, para chegar à diretoria, cuja porta, como calculou, estava destrancada. Entrou, fechou a porta, e, com sua pequena lanterna, começou a vasculhar a papelada e as gavetas da escrivaninha do diretor. Achou numa das gavetas o Livro-Caixa, com aparentemente tudo normal. Tirou uma pequena câmera do bolso, e tirou fotos das folhas do caderno.

Ao chegar a última gaveta da escrivaninha, se deparou com um entrave: a gaveta estava trancada. "hum, ou tem algo valioso, ou tem algo a esconder", pensou ele. Apesar de se encontrar na sala do diretor, não o achava com pinta de vigarista.

Lembrava-se dele como um sujeito roliço, afável, beirando a aposentadoria, incapaz e mole demais para roubar. Quem tinha mais jeito pra isso seria o encarregado Smart. Até agora tivera um leve contato com ele e mesmo assim o homenzinho não lhe inspirava confiança.

Em todo caso, se encontrava na sala do diretor, diante da mesa do diretor, não de Smart, seria melhor esperar o que as evidências lhe diriam.

Quando observou o relógio da sala, já que o seu fora confiscado, já era 10 para meia-noite. Grissom achou melhor tentar cuidar da tal gaveta outra hora. Como CSI, sabia fazer isso, o problema era Stevens, que á meia-noite, começava sua ronda. E Grissom teria de estar no seu quarto.

Ele saiu da diretoria e desceu a escada apressadamente. Quando chegou ao seu quarto atirou-se na cama e fingiu dormir. Quase imediatamente, a cabeça grisalha de Stevens assomou na porta entreaberta.

Assim que a porta se fechou, Grissom virou-se para o criado-mudo, abriu a gaveta, e colocou lá a lanterna e a máquina. Voltou à posição anterior e dormiu até ser acordado, pela manhã.

O sábado transcorreu sem novidades. Grissom conheceu outros internos e em conversa, perguntou-lhes sobre as pessoas que trabalhavam ali, e chegou à conclusão que ninguém oferecia motivo de suspeita. O pessoal, não parecia gostar de Smart, mas parecia ser um problema de simpatia, e Grissom era o primeiro a reconhecer que antipatia não era crime.

Devido às dificuldades que oferecia, Grissom desistiu de investigar a gaveta fechada à noite. Resolveu aproveitar o horário de visitas, para isso. Só esperava que o tempo estivesse bom, para que pacientes, familiares e enfermeiros ficassem nos jardins - deixando a casa livre.

Domingo fez um dia esplêndido! Grissom conseguiu esgueirar-se até a diretoria, sem ser visto. Desta vez, levava um tipo de carteira, que tinha um par de luvas, a câmera, a lanterna, uma pinça e um objeto comprido de metal, que seria utilizado para abrir a gaveta trancada.

Quando conseguiu abri-la, achou outro livro, este com bem menos medicamentos que o outro. Fotografou junto com umas notas fiscais, de outro laboratório, para um monte de placebo. Tentou imaginar o que estava acontecendo: o diretor tornara-se ganancioso, e comprando menos medicamentos, estava recebendo e pondo em seu bolso, há meses, uma parte polpuda da verba governamental.

O amigo de Grissom tinha razão: havia tramóia, ali! "Mas o diretor, não tem cara disso!" Dessa vez, Grissom tinha errado feio.

Viu um fiapo de lã cinza na gaveta, pinçou-a e a colocou num saquinho. Grissom fechou a gaveta e, pegando suas coisas, voltou ao seu quarto. Lá, por algum motivo inexplicável, sentiu que devia esconder as evidências, pois como estavam era muito solto. Qualquer um poderia entrar ali e pegar.

Mas onde diabos, pode-se esconder alguma coisa, naquele cubículo?

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Para Grissom, aquilo havia sido uma masmorra ou um monastério. Os quartos dos internos ficavam no porão da casa. Era um infindável número de portas que encerravam quartos rigorosamente iguais, sem nenhum conforto. Nos quartos só cabiam a cama, um criado-mudo e um pequeno guarda-roupa. Não se via lá fora tampouco, pois as janelas eram estreitas e, praticamente, desciam do teto.

Grissom pensou um pouco e resolveu colocar os seus medicamentos, o rolinho de filme e o saquinho, com fiapo, "pregado" com fita adesiva, sob o criado-mudo.

Em seguida foi ao jardim, e nem bem chegou, o paranóico, que parecia íntimo dele o chamou para apresentar seus dois filhos.

Enquanto isso, em seu apartamento, Sara não sabia o que fazer. Já navegara na Internet, folheara algumas revistas, torturara o controle remoto da televisão, arrumara suas plantas, mas não conseguia relaxar. Desde sexta, que Grissom não dava sinal de vida: parecia até que ele se evaporara! Estava preocupada, mas nem podia falar com ninguém, pois estavam mantendo seu relacionamento, em segredo.

Ela concordara com Grissom, mas agora não estava parecendo muito divertido. Todos estavam se divertindo, enquanto sobrava pra ela a preocupação.

Telefonara para a casa dele, para o celular, e não obtivera resposta. De repente, quando seu celular tocou, ela atendeu com sofreguidão. Devia ser ele, vindo de algum lugar remoto, pedindo-lhe desculpas!

Era apenas Nick, lembrando-lhe de algo do crime que estavam investigando.

"E impressão minha, ou noto decepção, ao saber que sou eu?"

" Mas que bobagem, Nick! É que eu estava esperando a ligação de outra pessoa..."

"Sabia! É um namorado?" Pergunta ele, exultante.

"Não... Sim. É que..."

"É que o que?..." Pensa ela e embatuca, pois não sabe o que dizer ao companheiro. Não pode falar de Grissom sem levantar suspeitas. Nick pode ter um jeito de crianção, mas não é tolo. Ela desconversa e fala do crime que no momento parece ser um terreno mais seguro.

Na segunda, pouco antes do almoço, Grissom passava pela biblioteca, quando viu um jornal abandonado numa cadeira por algum funcionário relapso, pois notícias poderiam ser perturbadoras aos pacientes. Jornais e revistas eram totalmente proibidos aos internos. Folheando o jornal ao acaso, achou uma notícia que o consternou e, o espantou, também! "Sam Mattews, tivera um infarto fulminante, domingo à tarde, ao qual não resistira. Deixava esposa e dois filhos adolescentes." leu Grissom pesaroso. Apesar de não vê-lo muito, gostava de Sam, que era poucos anos mais velho que ele.

Aquela notícia mexeu muito com ele. Das muitas coisas que pensou, ficava o fato que só Sam sabia quem ele era e o que fazia lá dentro. Estava pois na hora de falar com alguém, esclarecer essa situação e dar o fora dali.

Uma vez lá fora, mandaria o seu pessoal processar o que tinha achado e colocaria tudo nas mãos de Brass. Como era sua idéia desde o início.

Encontrou com Smart no corredor e resolveu-se a falar com ele. O encarregado não lhe inspirava muita confiança, mas àquela altura, Grissom falaria com qualquer um que o tirasse dali. E, ademais quem poderia dizer alguma coisa... O diretor lhe parecera tão confiável.. E encontrara um Livro-Caixa 2, em sua escrivaninha. Podia ser que Smart, com sua cara de vigarista, fosse honesto.

Assim pensando, Grissom contou tudo a Smart. Com exceção da localização do resultado, de sua investigação. Disse quem era, falou das suspeitas e morte inesperada de Sam Mattews, das investigações que fez, enfim: tudo para tirá-lo de lá.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriel Smart ouvia a tudo pensativo. Seus olhos pequenos de fuinha, ficaram mais apertados do que nunca. Ficou pensando que Gil Gregory, se internara como obsessivo-compulsivo, e inventar histórias, não é típico desse perfil.

Em todo o caso, Gregory ou Grissom, seria devidamente investigado. Enquanto isso, seria melhor deixá-lo fora de combate, para evitar falar demais com quem não devesse.

Smart tinha no bolso do avental, uma seringa com tranqüilizante. Sempre achara bobagem aquela praxe do Instituto, para pôr algum louco furioso, fora de combate. Agora achava a medida providenncial.

Saltou sobre Grissom de repente, ágil e rápido, como um felino. Aplicou a injeção no pescoço e percebeu um Grissom estupefato e confuso. O CSI ficou grogue e, de repente, tudo se apagou. Smart chamou dois enfermeiros que o carregaram pro seu quarto.

Smart foi junto e assim que os enfermeiros saíram, revirou os poucos pertences ali, procurando provas do que Grissom havia falado. Não precisou procurar muito, para achar a câmera e a carteira. Pegou ambas e levou-as ao seu próprio quarto. Quando saiu do quarto de Grissom, trancou a porta e, carregou a chave consigo.

Na diretoria, procurou com calma, o telefone do Laboratório de Perícia Criminal, de Las Vegas. Tendo achado o número, digitou para lá. Quando a recepcionista atendeu ele disse que precisava falar com Gil Grissom e ouviu:

"Ele não se encontra no momento, talvez devesse ligue mais tarde, pois ele é Supervisor do turno da noite!"

Era o suficiente para Smart saber que Grissom era alguém real, não fruto da alucinação de um demente! Restava saber agora, o que fazer com ele. Se soltasse, ele imediatamente, contaria o que descobrira pra polícia. E, após breve investigação, que inocentaria o diretor, ele, Smart, se veria em maus lençóis.

Quando a noite chegou, Grissom estava com a cabeça pesada e sentia-se ainda tonto. Tentou entender o que se passava, não conseguiu. Tentou sentar-se na cama, mas também não. Voltou a cair na cama, enquanto imagens desconexas, povoavam-lhe a mente. Via Sara discutindo com seu amigo, ele falando com o diretor e Smart, saltando sobre ele.

Ecklie estava vermelho e furioso, quando irrompeu na sala de Grissom, onde os csi's estavam reunidos, atarantados, esperando pelo chefe. Grissom nem se incomodara de dar notícias, depois de uma folga e um fim de semana.Era o cúmulo! Procedimento intolerável, segundo Ecklie, que entrou nessa já gritando:

"Dessa vez, Grissom foi longe demais. Se ele não aparecer em setenta e duas horas, fica caracterizado o abandono de emprego. Ele vai pro olho da rua, não me importa quem seja!"

Dito isso, colocou Catherine no lugar de Grissom. E, bateu as mãos, para fazer o pessoal, se mexer.

"Vamos, gente! O crime não pára, apesar do Sr. Grissom! Mexam-se!"

Enquanto isso, Grissom já tinha acordado de novo, mas ainda estava zonzo. Tinham-lhe trazido comida e água, ele via sobre o criado-mudo, mas mal tocou no prato, pois estava muito 'chapado' para comer. Com isso, foi ficando fraco e desidratado.

Antes que despertasse, completamente, Smart aplicou-lhe outra injeção. Pela diferença de tamanho, o homenzinho achou mais prudente, mantê-lo dopado, enquanto resolvia o que fazer dele.

Nos dias subseqüentes, Smart continuou agindo assim. Com isso, Grissom já não sabia diferenciar o que era realidade de alucinação. Tudo estava confuso, em sua cabeça. Via Sara, Smart, o diretor e Sam e achava que estava perdendo o juízo, pois era um grupo bastante improvável, pois Sam estava morto. Ou não?

Stevens recebera ordens diretas de Smart, para não incomodar o Sr. Gregory, que estava sedado, porque atacara um funcionário. A porta do seu quarto estava trancada para sua própria segurança e dos demais.

Lembrando-se disto, Stevens, pulou seu quarto na hora da ronda noturna. Aliás, essa foi a rotina, de todas as noites dessa semana. No ISMN, quase todos esqueceram da meteórica aparição de Gregory, ou melhor, Grissom.

Sara, na quarta, estava terminando de preparar seu jantar, pensando no desaparecimento de Grissom. No início, havia pensado que ela o tinha pressionado muito e ele sumira por causa disso. Agora, não estava mais certa disso.

Eram muitos dias e ele não se ausentaria assim, do laboratório, sem uma palavra, de explicação. Achava que estava mais do que na hora, de pôr os rapazes, investigando esse sumiço

Quanto a investigação sobre o paradeiro de Grissom, não levara a lugar nenhum. Greg verificou o aeroporto, as estações rodoviária, as ferroviária e ele não saíra da cidade, deste modo. Warrick fora até sua casa, ela estava impecável:sem sinais de luta. A sua vaga estava vazia o que queria dizer, que onde quer que ele tenha ido, foi com seu carro.

A Nick, coubera a pior parte: ele ficara de investigar hospitais e necrotérios, para ver se tinham levado pra lá alguma vítima de mal súbito. A resposta a tudo era não. No caso de Grissom, parecia que um buraco se abrira e o tragara! Misterioso, até mesmo para ele!

E assim os dias foram passando até os CSI's ficarem surpresos que já fazia uma semana que não viam Grissom.

No Instituto, Smart se esfalfara para colocar o corpo inerte de Brian na forca. Brian, não era muito forte, mas era bem mais alto que o encarregado. Juntando-se a isto, estava o fato de um corpo largado ficar mais pesado. Fez um tremendo esforço para colocar Brian na forca. Depois, deu uma olhada no quarto, a fim de ver se estava tudo em ordem, alinhou-se, pois se descompusera ao carregar Brian, e olhou seu relógio. Quando este marcou meia-noite e cinco minutos subiu ao térreo desesperado, chamando por Stevens.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Catherine sentiu falta de Grissom, para aconselhá-la. Ninguém sabia do seu paradeiro. Até para um sujeito como ele, uma semana é muito tempo! Ele às vezes, desaparecia por 2 dias: mas uma semana!

Não que Catherine, não apreciasse o cargo de supervisora, mas preferia ganhá-lo por seus próprios méritos. A descarga de raiva de Ecklie tinha sido nessa mesma sala há uma semana já. Em vez de ficar com raiva, como Ecklie, ela estava preocupada, com o amigo que sumira, sem deixar vestígio.

Catherine suspirou profundamente e olhou outra vez, para a ficha em suas mãos. Só contava naquele momento com Sara e Warrick. Os demais já haviam saído. Sabia o que Sara havia passado, há quase dois anos e não poderia obrigá-la a ir, mas não tinha mais ninguém.

Ela chamou os dois e falou que um interno do manicômio municipal, aparentemente se enforcou, Brass achava que podia ser homicídio, por isso foram chamados: para tentar descobrir! Entregou a ficha para Warrick e, assim que eles saíram, acomodou-se na cadeira de Grissom e atacou o trabalho.

Antes da policia chegar, Smart convenceu Stevens a ajudá-lo a levar Grissom, para um quarto diferente cuja porta mais grossa tinha uma janelinha, que se abria pelo lado de fora e a porta ficava permanentemente trancada.

- É uma medida de precaução, o quarto de Brian é contíguo ao dele, e sabe como são os policiais: aqui vai virar um pandemônio, Stevens. Temos de preservar o nosso paciente, não Stevens?- Justificou-se Smart dando uma piscadela cúmplice para o atendente.

O ISMN (Instituto de Saúde Mental de Nevada) era um casarão enorme, antigo e cor-de-rosa. Ficava numa parte isolada da cidade, justamente para os sãos não terem o desprazer de ver os doentes. Para o Instituto convergiam só casos irrecuperáveis: esquizofrênicos, catatônicos, psicopatas... Tinha doentes para todos os gostos.

Sara sentiu um arrepio, ao cruzarem as grades e, serem levados, por um atendente a uma saleta, onde esperaram pelo encarregado, que não tardou em chegar.

"Warrick Brown e Sara Sidle do Laboratório de Criminalística de Las Vegas.

" Sou Gabriel Smart".

Sara, não ficou bem impressionada: o sujeito tinha uma cara de fuinha e, apesar do nome (smart quer dizer esperto, em inglês), para ela, ele só se diferenciava dos internos, por não estar usando uniforme. Gabriel Smart, não pensava que a morte de Brian Silver fosse causar tanta repercussão.

"A polícia está lá" disse ele.

"Sabemos: foi ela quem nos chamou! Viemos constatar, se foi mesmo suicídio..."

"... ou homicídio." Completou Sara, que começava a se impacientar com o homenzinho.

Gabriel Smart pôs à mostra seu sorriso de fuinha e, enquanto chamava um assistente para levá-los à cena do crime, dizia:

"Ora, quem se incomodaria em matar um pobre louco?"

"Talvez outro louco, Sr. Smart" retrucou Warrick, muito sério.

Enquanto eram levados pelo atendente ao andar de baixo, onde ficavam os quartos , Gabriel Smart se punha numa atitude pensativa.

Ao chegarem ao quarto do morto, deram com Brass, discutindo com outro policial. Quando os viu chegando, abriu-se num sorriso. Cumprimentou-os e disse:

"Agora que chegaram, talvez possam me ajudar".

"Qual é o problema?" Perguntou Warrick.

"Estava discutindo aqui um assunto com o policial Davies. Enquanto afirmo que a esquizofrenia não tem cura, ele é categórico em dizer que com os avanços da medicina, ela é curável!"

Warrick reconheceu, que não entendia quase nada do assunto, então Sara assumiu:

"Você acertou, Jim, ela ainda é incurável. Com tratamento e medicação alguns pacientes podem melhorar, mas se curar não!"

Brass sorri para o policial como quem diz "eu sou mais esperto, olha!" Depois sério, para Warrick e Sara:

"Homem branco, 40 anos, esquizofrênico, aparente suicídio é o enforcado. Ali".

"Esse homem tem nome?"

"Tem sim, Sara. Desculpe... é Brian Silver!"

"E porque você suspeita que não é suicídio?" Perguntou Warrick.

"Um pouco por esse faro, de velho policial; um pouco porque não precisa ser legista pra ver que esse pescoço foi quebrado por outra coisa, que não a corda".

Os CSIs observaram o pescoço do morto, e Sara aproveitou para tirar várias fotos de tudo. Enquanto ela tirava fotos dos remédios que estavam sobre o criado mudo de Brian, Warrick achou alguma coisa enganchada na camisa do morto. Era um pedaço de madrepérola, ou algo semelhante. Sorridente, guardou a lasca num saquinho.

"Temos alguém descuidado, também!"

Sara só achou medicamentos de pouca importância no criado mudo, como aspirinas e Tylenol, por exemplo. O atendente, veio em sua ajuda:

" Os remédios para as doenças, são receitadas por dois médicos e dados pela enfermeira Jansen. Mas eles só se encontram aqui, após oito da manhã!"

" Está bem! Estarei aqui para interrogá-los. Obrigada!"

Com a chegada de David, que se atrasou ao errar o caminho, souberam a hora da morte da vítima: 22 h.

" Ahah! " fez Brass "mais um motivo para achar que foi homicídio. A polícia só foi notificada do fato à meia noite!"

Sara tinha uma ruga na testa.

"Não sei! Em um lugar assim é mais comum acharem o corpo, pela manhã! É estranho à meia-noite! Quem achou o corpo?"

"O encarregado Smart" respondeu Brass.

Sara não pode conter uma onda de aversão que lhe surgiu. Não gostava daquele sujeito. Virou-se para o atendente e pediu:

" Pode trazê-lo aqui, por favor!"

Warrick conhecendo bem Sara, prontificou-se a interrogar o Sr. Smart, deixando-a aliviada. Não sabia porquê, mas achava aquele homenzinho insuportável!

Assim que Gabriel Smart chegou,Warrick conduziu a investigação.

"Foi o senhor que achou o corpo?"

"Exatamente!"

"A que horas foi isso?"

"Meia-noite!"

"Horário incomum, não?"

"Nem tanto! À partir de meia-noite, a cada duas horas é feita uma ronda, pra ver se os internos estão dormindo, ou precisam de algo".

"Entendo.. então é normal, o senhor fazer a ronda àquela hora?"

"Não. Geralmente, ela é feita pelo atendente Stevens, o que desceu aqui com vocês. Calhou que ontem eu não estivesse dormindo..."

"Isso acontece, às vezes, ou foi a primeira vez?"

"Foi a primeira" Respondeu o atendente, tirando a oportunidade de Smart responder.

Sara, continuava fotografando o lugar, e olhava de rabo de olho, aquele homenzinho, entre uma foto e outra. Analisava o porquê de tanta repulsa. Pra começar ele tinha mesmo cara de fuinha: olhos apertados e uma cara bicuda. Tudo nele era bicudo: orelhas, nariz, queixo... Era pequeno (1,65 m, se tanto!) e, tinha um aperto de mão mole e pegajoso. A voz também não era agradável aos ouvidos: era anasalada, monocórdia , que em pouco tempo, acabava cansando o ouvinte.

Sara sorriu, ao pensar nele dando uma palestra e, comparou-o a Grissom... Grissom, agora que tinham se acertado, ele sumira assim, sem mais nem menos...Ela estava muito preocupada, embora não pudesse dividir seus temores, com ninguém.

O interrogatório a Smart continuava.

"O senhor estava vestido assim?"

"Sim".

"Tocou no morto, de alguma forma?"

"Não. Não teria motivo pra isso".

Warrick observou, que ela usava abotoaduras de madrepérola; e a do pulso esquerdo, estava lascada. Viu um cabelo, diferente do de Smart em seu colete de malha, e pelo sim, pelo não, pinço-o para um saquinho.

"Vou precisar da sua roupa. "falou o csi. Smart olhou para ele estranhando, e resolveu cooperar. O atendente lhe trouxe uma muda de roupa, e ele se trocou ali mesmo, sara estava no banheiro nessa hora... a ultima coisa que queria era vê-lo seminu.

Warrick agradece e dispensa-o. No mesmo instante, Brass pergunta se eles já terminaram ali e se podem descer o cadáver. O CSI faz que sim com a cabeça.

"Acho que a gente não tem mais nada a fazer aqui" falou Sara "Vamos voltar pela manhã e então conversaremos com os médicos e a enfermeira Jansen, até lá processaremos o que achamos e, esperamos a autópsia do Dr Robbins".

"Eu venho também e aproveito para investigar se alguém, viu alguma coisa."

"Brass, aqui é um manicômio, cara!" Falou Warrick espantado.

"Justamente. Ouvi tanta coisa insana de pessoas sãs, quem sabe se não tenho mais sorte com os loucos?"

Warrick não pensava assim, mas nada disse ao policial. Para ele, não havia meios tons, e um doido era apenas um doido.

Sara aboletou-se na viatura, no banco do passageiro, com Warrick dirigindo. Livre de suas obrigações rotineiras, a memória voava àquela noite de quinta, a última noite com Grissom...

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

última noite deles:

"Sara estava vendo televisão, quando ele tocou a campainha. Sorriu ao vê-lo pelo olho mágico. Ele entrou e perguntou como a jovem estava. Disse também que se sentira a falta dela o dia todo. Sara sorriu encabulada.

Ficaram conversando durante muito tempo, até que sara perguntou se ele não gostaria de, ao invés de ir para casa, ficar e dormir com ela. Ele olhou com aquele rosto misterioso, o que deixou a jovem com uma leve dúvida de qual seria a resposta, mas em seguida, respondeu com um beijo caloroso.

Depois que Grissom tomou um banho refrescante, os dois deitaram na cama. Sara apoiou a sua cabeça em seu peito, e ficou fazendo arrepio.

- É tão bom poder ficar assim com você – falou Grissom.

Sara levantou a cabeça e olhou para os lindos olhos azuis dele.

- Você não gostaria de ficar mais uns dias aqui? – perguntou ela.

- Como assim?

- Queria pode acordar e saber que você vai voltar para mim, quando deixarmos o laboratório. Você sempre passa apenas uma noite.

- Sara, você sabe que eu não estou pronto para morar com alguém. Moro sozinho há muito tempo, tenho tudo muito bem organizado...algumas manias... Além do que, não quero interferir no seu espaço.

- Não estou dizendo para você trazer todas as suas coisas, Gris – explicou Sara, se ajeitando mais para cima, e recostando o corpo sobre o travesseiro. Só quero poder acordar de manhã, depois de ter dormido ao seu lado, sem aquela sensação de que uma noite foi suficiente, e que o meu sentimento está crescendo, e o seu não. Não estamos juntos a uma semana gris!

Grissom ficou em silêncio. Jamais passou pela cabeça dele, que a jovem pensava aquilo.

- Você mesmo disse que gosta de ficar assim comigo, então porque não aceita, passar mais de uma noite comigo? – perguntou Sara. Tenho certeza que não estou pedindo muito.

Ele olhou para Sara e notou que ela estava sentida com tudo aquilo - Agora ela olhava para a cama, e seu olhar não tinha mais aquele brilho, que tinha quando atendeu a porta, ou quando ele apareceu depois do banho.

- Eu não sabia – disse ele.

Sara sabia que ele não iria perceber, a menos que ela revelasse. Grissom não prestava tanta atenção nesses sinais de carência dela.

- A cada dia que passa, eu amo mais você e por favor, nunca duvide disso – falou Grissom. A jovem voltou a sorrir e ele acariciou seu rosto. Trocaram um beijo gostoso, e depois se ajeitaram em baixo da coberta, para dormir."

Quando a porta do carro fechou, Sara levou um susto. Olhou em volta, e viu que já estavam novamente no laboratório, e Warrick esperava do lado de fora com uma cara de quem diz: "vai ficar aí ou vai descer?". Ela abriu a porta, pegou as coisas que estavam no banco de trás, e desceu.

Catherine os viu entrando, e logo veio perguntar o que tinha acontecido.

"Voltaremos amanhã, para continuar investigando" falou Warrick depois de contar, mais ou menos, como tinha sido na primeira visita.

"O que acham que aconteceu?" Perguntou Catherine.

"Tem alguma coisa estranha lá" respondeu Sara. A companheira olhou para ela, tentando entender o que estava querendo dizer.

"Estamos suspeitando que não foi suicídio" esclareceu Warrick "Assim que analisarmos melhor o corpo da vitima, vamos poder dizer com certeza se foi ou não."

"Certo. Mantenham-me informada".

"Sabe se o Grissom apareceu?" Perguntou Sara.

"Não. Ainda não" respondeu a companheira.

Enquanto Catherine estava preocupada por ele não ter ido trabalhar a dias, Sara estava mais preocupada com o fato dele não ter telefonado para ela, nem que fosse para dizer, que tinha algo importante para resolver e ia se ausentar - Era o mínimo que ele poderia fazer: ligar para ela.

O que Sara não sabia, é que Grissom estava mais perto, do que imaginava!

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Enquanto o legista estava cuidando da analise do corpo da vitima, Warrick estava no processando as evidências: analisando a roupa do senhor Smart; impressões digitais nas cordas que estavam em torno do pescoço da vitima, e nos medicamentos; entre outras coisas. Queria que Greg estivesse para lhe dar uma mãozinha, mas o rapaz estava ocupado trabalhando em outro caso.

O fio de cabelo na roupa do enfermeiro pertencia a vitima, mas isso não o incriminava, afinal ele trabalha com a vitima todo dia. Nos medicamentos, encontrou apenas as impressões da enfermeira Jansen, que era a encarregada de dar os medicamentos aos internos – aparentemente nada suspeito também. Na corda, alguns fios de cabelo, mas nenhuma impressão digital.

"Mas que saco!" esbravejou ele.

"O que foi? Perguntou Catherine passando pelo corredor.

"Nada. Não tem nada fora do comum!"

"Você vai achar, não esquenta. Onde está Sara?"

"Ela deve estar no manicômio, fazendo os interrogatórios. Brass foi com ela"

De fato era lá que ela se encontrava. Quando chegou, já encontrou Brass, entrevistando alguns internos.

"Olá! Soube de alguma coisa?"

"Está brincando comigo? Esse pessoal toma calmante e cai no sono feito uma pedra" disse Brass desanimado.

Sara colocou as mãos no ombro do capitão, para consolá-lo e percebeu, a falta da pulseira. Não que fosse muito chegada à jóias, mas essa pulseira era especial, tinha um grande valor sentimental.

"Droga!" Fez ela, crispando o rosto.

"Que foi?"

"Perdi minha pulseira. Bem que achei o fecho um pouco mole..."

"Tem certeza que não deixou em algum lugar?"

"Ora, Jim! Se eu tivesse certeza disso, ela não estaria perdida, não te parece?"

Ele sugeriu, que tão logo acabassem de interrogar os médicos, ela deveria procurar no quarto do enforcado. Quem sabe, se ela não teria sorte ali...

"Pode ser" respondeu ela meio distraída, já com o pé na escada.

Sara também ficou bem impressionada, com o Dr. Parker. Ele de fato era um médico muito entusiasmado. De certo por ser jovem, guardava ainda sonhos, em relação à medicina.

Sara lhe perguntou sobre Brian e ele lhe respondeu;

"Ele era um esquizofrênico típico, srta. Sidle: apático, sem emoções, descuidado com sua higiene pessoal, e socialmente, bem, uma pessoa que não consegue sentir nem se interessar por nada, cujos pensamentos estão prejudicados e não consegue diferenciar bem o mundo real do irreal não consegue viver normalmente na sociedade".

Perguntado se ele estava medicado, o Dr. Parker foi incisivo:

"Ele foi medicado desde que a família o trouxe aqui, há dois anos. A medicação serve para manter o paciente ajustado. Infelizmente no caso da esquizofrenia não conhecemos medicações que realizem essa tarefa completamente, restabelecendo a normalidade do paciente."

"Eles todos falaram que tomam calmante à noite. Tanto que ninguém ouviu nada!" Falou Brass, para confirmar o que havia ouvido.

" Sim, as doses variam, conforme o caso. Mas todos tomam, pois dessa forma, reduzimos muito o pessoal da noite!"

" Entendo" respondeu o policial

No laboratório, depois que Catherine saiu, Warrick resolveu deixar as coisas como estavam e ir ver o que o doutor Robbins tinha descoberto.

"Já estava indo te chamar" falou o doutor assim que ele entrou na sala de autopsia.

"Porque? O que tem para mim?"

"Marcas consistente com indícios de enforcamento. Mas, na parte lateral da cabeça, um hematoma que indica batida (ou no chão ou na parede), que pode ter a ver com um ataque do próprio paciente, ou não..."

"Ou não..."

"E por fim, uma vértebra quebrada" continuou o legista.

"Uma vértebra quebrada?! Tem certeza?"

"Claro que tenho"

"Mas uma vértebra quebrada não tem nada haver com enforcamento..."

"Exato. E isso quer dizer que..."

"Pode não ter sido suicídio!" disse Warrick. Doutor Robbins balançou a cabeça confirmando. " Obrigado."

"Disponha.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Warrick ligou para o celular de sara para avisar o que tinha acontecido. Grissom tinha acabado de entrar no hospital, quando ela atendeu.

"Sidle."

"Sara, é Warrick. Alguém forjou o suicídio".

"Eu bem que desconfiei" pensou ela. S"ério?! Então vamos ter que fazer uma busca maior por lá".

"Por lá? Onde você está?" Perguntou o companheiro.

Sara pensou por alguns minutos, antes de responder a essa pergunta. Havia encontrado Grissom, naquele quarto escuro com uma pequena janelinha, desidratado, e agora se encontrava no hospital

"Estou na rua".

"Vou até aí te encontrar..."

Antes que ela pudesse pedir para ele não o fazer, o csi desligou o telefone.

"Maravilha" pensou ela. "E então, como ele está?" perguntou ao médico que examinou primeiramente grissom.

"Vai precisar ficar descansando e tomando soro. Até que possamos hidratá-lo novamente."

"Ele está acordado?"

"Sim. Se quiser, pode entrar para vê-lo" falou o medico.

"Obrigada".

Sara abriu a porta e entrou. Grissom estava de olho fechado, deitado sobre uma cama daquelas desconfortáveis, que não deixa o paciente se virar, sem cair no chão em seguida. Ela acariciou o seu rosto e ele abriu o olho lentamente e sorriu.

"Que bom que está aqui"

Sara sorriu timidamente.

"Pensei que tivesse te perdido... (Grissom apenas piscou). - Mas fico contente por ter te encontrado! (ela agora segura na mão dele). O médico disse que você vai ter que ficar um pouco aqui, para melhorar."

"Acho que vai ser bom..."

"Não vejo a hora de ter você ao meu lado" falou Sara.

"Eu também, meu amor" respondeu Grissom.

" Eu vou até o manicômio, terminar de fazer as coisas, e mais tarde volto aqui, para ver como você está".

"Ok. Vou sentir saudades".

"Tente descansar bastante" Ela deu um beijo na bochecha dele e completou: "Eu te amo!"

Assim que saiu, foi correndo para o manicômio. Warrick provavelmente já tinha chegado lá e percebido que ela não estava.

"Olá." disse ele quando ela entrou pela porta principal.

"Hei, chegou rápido".

"Sim. Como estão as coisas? Onde está o Smart?"

"Foi preso" respondeu Sara.

"Porque?"

"Por drogar e prender um interno".

"Mas isso deve ser algo normal por aqui" – comentou Warrick. "Olhe em volta."

"Seria, se esse alguém não tivesse sido o Grissom".

"Grissom!? O que ele estava fazendo aqui?"

"Eu não sei. Mas temos que descobrir. Agora me conte porque não foi suicídio."

"Onde ele está agora?"

"No hospital".

Warrick fez uma cara de quem pensou "Por isso você não estava quando eu cheguei". Em seguida explicou com todos os detalhes as descobertas que tinham feito no laboratório. Contou também que muito das analises haviam dado em nada.

"Se o Smart prendeu Grissom, significa que estava escondendo alguma coisa. Tem mais uma coisa, na primeira vez que olhei a roupa dele, percebi que uma abotoadura estava lascada..."

"Vamos falar com o pessoal daqui e depois resolver isso" falou Sara.

Depois de levar Smart para a delegacia, Brass voltou ao manicômio, para interrogar alguns internos. Sara o encontrou no corredor e pediu que

perguntasse mais sobre a relação do Smart com os pacientes, e se eles tinham visto algo de estranho durante os últimos dias.

" isso vai ser difícil." Comentou o policial.

"Não foi você que disse, que poderia descobrir algo com eles? Então, vai fundo" Falou sara brincando.

"Pode rir. Pode rir" falou brass finalmente concordando que tivera uma idéia completamente maluca.

Depois de quase quatro horas, os interrogatórios acabaram.

"Finalmente!" falou Sara, encontrando os outros na porta.

"Descobriu alguma coisa?" Perguntou Warrick.

"Uns diziam que o Smart era bastante atencioso com os pacientes, tratava todos muito bem... Outros, que ele às vezes era severo demais... "

"parecido com os depoimentos que eu tirei".

"O que você vão fazer agora?" Perguntou brass.

"Eu vou checar como esta o grissom" falou Sara.

"Enquanto isso, eu vou processar a tal abotoadura" disse Warrick.

"Nós vemos no laboratório em meia hora" disse a moça indo embora.

"Como ele estava?" Perguntou Warrick a Brass.

"Mal."

"Tem idéia do que ele fazia aqui?"

"Não. Mas amanhã mesmo vamos poder perguntar a ele".

Sara chegou no hospital e perguntou pelo paciente Gil Grissom. Queria saber se ele continuava no mesmo local ou fora transferido para algum quarto. A recepcionista disse que ele se encontrava num quarto, no segundo andar a direita. A jovem agradeceu e foi para lá. Ao chegar, viu o médico saindo do quarto.

"Esta tudo bem com ele?" perguntou a jovem.

"Sim, não se preocupe. Ele vai ficar bem".

"Por um momento fiquei pensando algo ruim, quando te vi sair".

"Eu só vim checar, fique tranqüila. Ele chamou por você, em alguns momentos..."

"Ele está acordado?"

"Sim".

A jovem abriu a porta, e Grissom abriu um grande sorriso ao vê-la.

"Oi. Como esta se sentindo?"

"Melhor" respondeu ele. "Todo mundo já sabe?"

"Só Brass, Warrick e eu".

"Melhor... Ecklie vai surtar".

"Não fique pensando nele, agora" falou Sara. Pense em melhorar e voltar para mim."

Grissom sorriu e depois disse:

"Desculpe não ter te dito nada, mas eu prometi sigilo".

"A quem?"

"Um amigo... Ele me pediu para investigar algumas coisas para ele..."

Sara viu que grissom estava tentando se elevar na cama, e resolveu ajudá-lo.

"porque não deixamos para falar disso outra hora". – disse percebendo o seu rosto pálido. "Descanse".

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

"Hei, como estão as coisas?" perguntou ela entrando na sala de evidências, e encontrando o companheiro.

"Analisei a roupa da vitima e encontrei um pedaço de abotoadura... Um pedaço que encaixa, perfeitamente, na roupa que Smart estava usando. E como está Grissom?"

"Vai ficar bem"

"O doutor Robbins me disse que a vitima bateu fortemente a cabeça, e quebrou uma vértebra, antes de ser "enforcada"... Suspeito que Smart teve uma pequena briga com a nossa vítima".

"E para não levar a culpa por matá-lo, ele resolveu forjar suicídio". – completou Sara. "Onde achou a abotoadura?"

"Presa na camisa da vítima".

"A vitima tinha marcas que indicassem que ela se defendeu, durante a briga?"

"Não. Você quer dizer então, que a abotoadura deve ter lascado, quando ele pendurava o corpo".

"É mais provável. Um soco ou empurrão, não teria causado isso... "

"O Grissom disse alguma coisa, quando você voltou lá?"

"Ele estava muito fraco para falar".

" Está bem. Então eu vou indo..."

"Até amanhã. E desculpe por não ajudar na hora do processamento das evidências".

"Não esquenta. Você ajudou muito lá no manicômio. E Sara, vê se descansa também ok?"

" Pode deixar".

Depois que o companheiro saiu, Sara ainda ficou mais um tempo olhando as evidências. Sabia "por cima" dos resultados, mas isso não era suficiente para ela, ainda mais porque Grissom estava, de alguma forma ainda desconhecida, no meio disso tudo. Uma pergunta não saía da sua cabeça: o que Grissom descobriu que fez com que Smart o prendesse?

No dia seguinte, Warrick e ela combinaram de ir fazer uma visita a Grissom, no final da tarde, para ver como ele estava e também para conseguir algumas informações. Quando chegaram, uma enfermeira estava tirando a sua pressão. Sara notou que Grissom estava bem mais corado do que no dia anterior, o que a deixou contente. Queria poder chegar perto e beijá-lo, mas não podia fazer isso com Warrick por lá. Ao invés disso apenas sorriu.

"Olá Grissom, como está se sentindo?" Perguntou Warrick.

"Estou melhor, Warrick, Obrigado. E você?"

"Bem também" respondeu Warrick (sara continuou sorrindo, olhando bem nos olhos dele) "Sabe quando vai poder sair daqui?"

"Mais uns dias, dois no máximo".

"Isso é muito bom" respondeu a moça finalmente.

" Gostaríamos de saber, o que você está fazendo no manicômio... " falou Warrick.

"Certo. Eu recebi um telefonema de um amigo, propondo que eu me infiltrasse no instituto".

"O que ele queria que você fizesse?" Perguntou o csi.

"Descobrisse quem estava contrabandeando remédios e mudando fórmulas".

"E não podia ser outra pessoa?" Questionou Sara.

"Ele disse que precisava da minha ajuda, que era a pessoa ideal para isso" falou Grissom. "Porém não podia dizer nada a ninguém. Ninguém mesmo" enfatizou ele, olhando para Sara.

"E chegou a descobrir se era verdade?" Indagou Warrick, quebrando o silêncio que havia se instalado.

"Sim. Era verdade. Mas estava tentando descobrir quem era a pessoa. Cheguei a comentar com o Smart sobre isso, mas depois disso não me lembro muito bem o que aconteceu. Só que acordei naquela sala fechada".

"Ele te drogou" comentou Sara.

"Bom, no caso da minha investigação, as provas estão bem guardadas" falou Grissom.

"Que provas?" Perguntou Warrick.

" Alguns comprimidos, algumas fotos que eu tirei, um fiapo de roupa..."

"Onde está a máquina?" Perguntou Warrick.

"Não sei! Destruída, eu penso".

Warrick fez um sinal de desânimo, mas a continuação de Grissom, devolveu-lhe as esperanças, novamente.

"Preguei o rolinho de filme, junto com as outras coisas, com durex embaixo do criado-mudo".

"esse é o meu grissom" pensou Sara. "Nós vamos voltar lá para buscar as provas e continuar investigando" falou Sara.

"Ok".

"Tem mais alguma coisa que a gente precisa saber?" Indagou Warrick.

"É melhor vocês levarem um mandado para revistar a escrivaninha do diretor e o quarto de Smart".

"Está bem. Então vamos indo" disse o rapaz.

"Espere!" Falou Grissom. "Eu preciso saber uma coisa: o que vocês estavam fazendo no manicômio?"

" Catherine pediu que fossemos investigar a morte de um dos internos. Um possível suicídio. Que na verdade é homicídio" respondeu Warrick, em resumo.

"Quem o matou?"

"Smart". Respondeu o rapaz.

"E quando foi isso?"

"Na segunda-feira" respondeu sara.

Grissom fez um "hm", como quem achou bastante interessante o que ouvira. Uma das enfermeiras entrou no quarto naquele momento, para checar o paciente e por isso, Sara e Warrick se retiraram. Eles se despediram e depois foram até o manicômio. "Espero acabar com isso logo" comentou Sara no caminho.

Voltaram ao laboratório por volta das oito horas e enquanto Warrick cuidava de processar os remédios, Sara ficou encarregada de revelar as fotos. Depois de mais algumas horas, se juntaram na sala de reuniões, para discutir os resultados.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Como já estava tarde para uma visita no hospital, os dois CSI's deixaram para ir lá na manhã seguinte, para contar o que haviam descoberto. Brass conseguiu ir junto desta vez.

Grissom estava de pé, ao lado da cama, quando eles chegaram.

"Ninguém merece, ficar numa cama, estático, por muito tempo" Comentou ele ao ver os amigos entrarem.

" Que bom vê-lo assim!" comentou Brass.

Grissom sorriu e em seguida perguntou:

"Mas me digam, a que devo a honra a essa hora?"

"Bom, processamos tudo o que você recolheu e achamos que você gostaria de saber logo os resultados" falou Warrick.

"E o que descobriram?"

"Os remédios, tirando aqueles que eram dados para os psicopatas e para os pacientes mais perigosos, foram todos modificados: continham placebo".

"Por isso que nenhum dos pacientes estava melhorando" comentou Grissom.

"E quem estava fazendo isso?" perguntou Brass tentando se situar.

"Smart, quem mais!" Comentou Sara séria.

"Desvio de dinheiro, modificação de fórmulas e homicídio. Acho que esse cara não vai sair da cadeia tão cedo" comentou o policial.

"Gostaria de estar junto quando for fazer o interrogatório" comentou Grissom ao amigo.

"Eu também!" Falou Sara convicta.

"Esta bem" falou o policial.

"Devo estar saindo ás quatro da tarde do hospital".

" Certo".

O policial se despediu dos CSI's e voltou para a delegacia.

"Mais alguma coisa?" Perguntou Grissom, especialmente para Warrick.

O rapaz percebeu pela pergunta e pelo olhar de Grissom, que estava sobrando naquele quarto, então foi embora, dizendo que Catherine provavelmente gostaria do relatório o mais rápido possível.

Assim que o companheiro saiu, Sara pode finalmente beijá-lo, nem que fosse um selinho.

"Como você está?" Perguntou ele, sentando em um sofá que tinha no quarto. Sara fez o mesmo.

"Vou ficar bem, assim que o Smart pagar pelo que fez".

"Inicialmente ele foi esperto" comentou Grissom. "Mas não contava que houvessem pessoas mais espertas do que ele, como nós".

Sara que estava com cara fechada, desde que entrou no quarto, sorriu contente. (Ela queria que Smart apodrecesse na cadeia, pelo que fizera, especialmente em relação a Grissom).

Grissom não conseguiu resistir ao sorriso e a beijou intensamente. Eles ficaram conversando por mais alguns minutos, quando a enfermeira entrou, trazendo uma bandeja.

"Seu almoço, senhor Grissom" comentou a moça.

"Obrigado" disse ele, com um sorriso forçado. (Ele queria ficar mais tempo com Sara, a sós).

"Depois o médico vai lhe fazer uma visita última" completou ela.

"Bom, acho que é melhor eu ir" falou Sara. "Catherine daqui a pouco vai estar soltando os cachorros. As quatro eu volto para te pegar"

"Nõa precisa fazer isso"

"mas eu quero!"

"Como foi com ela?" Perguntou Grissom, não querendo brigar com Sara.

"Tudo bem, acho. Pouco conversamos, para ser sincera".

"Acha que deveria colocá-la no comando mais vezes?"

"Não".

"Os outros concordam?"

"Grissom, a Catherine pode ser até legal, mas você é melhor que ela, e todo mundo acha isso." Ela o beijou com selinho e foi embora.

Às quatro e meia, Grissom e Sara encontraram com Brass, na sala de interrogatório, quando Gabriel Smart chegou escoltado por um guarda que lhe tirou as algemas.

Grissom olhava fixamente para Sara, a fim de ver como ela reagiria. Sara olhou para Smart, e continuou achando-o repugnante. Smart olhava fixo para Grissom imaginando, como ele teria sido descoberto.

Brass pôs fim a essa dança de olhares, rompendo o silêncio:

"Gabriel Smart, além da acusação de manter Gil Grissom em cativeiro, pesam sobre seus ombros, as acusações de fraude, contra o ISMN e assassinato..."

Smart se remexeu na cadeira;

"Assassinato? Como assim?

"... o assassinato de Brian Silver" Continuou Brass, impassível.

Smart não aceitava tal imputação. Podia ser muitas coisas, mas não era assassino, nunca matara ninguém!

"Não se pode matar um cara morto!"

"De fato, não! Mas, mexer num corpo e fingir uma falsa morte, é crime, sr. Smart." continuou Grissom, calmo como sempre.

Sara não era assim , já estava fervendo e queria isto sim, saltar no pescoço do sujeitinho.

"Não adianta vir com cinismo, sr. Smart. Suas digitais encontram-se espalhadas na camisa do morto. Além disso, um pedaço de sua abotoadura foi achada nele, vai querer negar essas evidências, Sr. Smart?" Inquiriu Sara, triunfante.

Smart perdeu o risinho cínico, mas não parava de se remexer na cadeira!

"Não nego o que fiz, moça, mas não matei ninguém!"

"E quanto a Gil Grissom, não pretendia matá-lo?" Perguntou Brass.

"Não".

"Não? Drogando-o, daquele jeito?" Perguntou Sara, agressiva, pensando em como aquele verme ousara maltratar, seu amor.

"Eventualmente ele poderia morrer sim. Mas não era minha intenção. Estava tentando ganhar tempo. O Sr. Grissom era uma pedra no meu sapato – disse o cara de fuinha, meio desesperado!"

Brass pediu a Sara, que não se exaltasse, e depois, dirigindo-se a Smart falou:

"Ele é no sapato de muita gente, Sr. Smart! Felizmente, nem todo mundo, tenta eliminá-lo".

"Ele ia sair contando pra todo mundo, o que se passava na Instituição. Eu não podia deixar!"

"Então resolveu drogá-lo?"

"Sim. Pelo menos até surgir uma idéia melhor para livrar-me dele..."

"Matando-o, como matou Brian Silver" insistiu Brass.

"Não! Eu não matei ninguém!" Insistiu, Smart.

"Vejamos, o senhor matou-o e depois, pra disfarçar, o enforcou, fazendo o assunto passar por suicídio." Falou Grissom, calmamente.

" Mas foi muito descuidado, pois várias evidências o colocam na cena do crime" Completou Sara.

"Olhem eu admito estar mexendo, na conta e embolsando o dinheiro. Parecia uma grande jogada. Ainda mais com loucos irrecuperáveis... quem iria perceber?"

"Sam Mattews percebeu!" Falou Grissom, dando um longo suspiro.

Grissom suspirou de novo: um pouco pelo amigo, um pouco pelo diretor, de quem pensara mal, sem razão Resolveu seguir essa linha, para dirimir suas próprias dúvidas,

"O diretor Collins é seu cúmplice?"

Smart deu uma risadinha de lado e encarou Grissom.

"Não, o que lhe deu tal idéia? Ele é certinho demais para isso!"

"Como então o Caixa 2 e outros papéis comprometedores estavam numa gaveta trancada, na escrivaninha do diretor?"

"Bem, como moro ali, à noite fico encarregado do Instituto, então dividimos a escrivaninha. Nada mais natural, mas o seu equívoco, foi providencial, pra mim, Sr. Grissom".

Sara sentiu um arrepio: aquele equívoco lhe causara mais de uma semana de preocupação e, quase custara a vida de Grissom. Pensando nele, olhou em sua direção e percebeu-lhe, sinais de cansaço.

Grissom sentia-se de fato, extenuado! Ainda estava fraco, para essas sessões exaustivas. Mas tratou de agüentar valentemente essa tarefa. Sentia que devia isso ao Sam.

Brass aproveitou o hiato, para retomar o interrogatório:

"Então, Sr. Smart, voltando para Brian, discutiram e, o senhor bateu a cabeça dele na parede?"

"Não!" Exclamava Smart, exasperado, porque ninguém parecia ouvi-lo.

"Afinal, Sr.Smart, matou ou não Brian Silver?"

"Pela última vez, não! Ele se matou sozinho, nem encostei nele!"

"Lá vamos nós de novo: ele não morreu enforcado".

"Nem apresentava sinal de luta, tampouco" disse Sara, com um vinco na testa.

"Eu conheci Brian e ele era um pouco franzino, mas sem dúvida, bem mais alto que o senhor! Como ganharia dele?"

" Qualquer um é mais alto, que o senhor!" Completou Sara, sarcástica.

Grissom olhou para ela, com o olhar desaprovador do professor, que precisa ensinar à aluna uma lição de não-envolvimento. Sara era muito competente, mas não raro, envolvia-se demais. Isso não seria nada bom, para sua carreira, previa ele, sentindo-se triste, com a situação.

Smart sentiu-se incomodado com o comentário hostil da moça, e olhando para os três inquisidores, viu que ali, não receberia simpatia de ninguém, então tratou de contar rapidinho, sua versão dos fatos.

"Por algum motivo que desconheço, Brian subiu até a diretoria, após o toque de recolher, aquela noite" Smart tentava se lembrar de todos os detalhes, daquela noite. De repente,mudou o tom de voz, como se falasse a si mesmo "Não sei o porque, dele não tomar seu calmante, naquela noite!"

Smart fez uma pausa, para tomar dois goles d'água e continuou:

"Ele me ouviu falando ao telefone e então ficou agitado. Que estranho, ele não era disso..."

"A falta de medicação adequada talvez, já estivesse agindo..." disse Grissom, olhando pro vazio.

Grissom sentia-se cansado e rezava para o interrogatório acabar logo, para ir para sua casa, repousar.

"Bem eu falei pra ele voltar ao seu quarto, mas ele ficava me olhando de um jeito meio apatetado e ia para trás. Quanto mais eu me mexia, mais ele ia pra trás. Até que encontrou a escada, perdeu o equilíbrio, e rolou escada abaixo. Na queda, o infeliz quebrou o pescoço".

"Aí, o senhor resolveu enforcá-lo? Desculpe-me, mas não faz sentido!" Exclamou Brass, querendo achar uma lógica na atitude daquele homenzinho absurdo!

Outra coisa que ele não entendia, mas se abstinha de perguntar, a fim de não melindrar o amigo, era como Grissom, tão forte, fora subjugado por alguém tão raquítico como aquele Smart.

Smart já começava a se cansar do interrogatório. Tinha um policial meio bronco a sua frente; uma moça nervosa, que se pudesse o esganaria e um Grissom, que o cansaço tornava mais estático do que nunca.

"Bela turma de inquisidores, fui arrumar!" Disse Smart bem baixinho. Deu um profundo suspiro, bebeu mais um gole d'água, como um conferencista, olhou para Brass e continuou.

"Bem eu já estava muito encrencado: com os remédios de um lado, o Sr. Grissom do outro. Não podia permitir uma investigação da polícia sobre mim. Então forjei o suicídio, pois sendo Brian um esquizofrênico, era uma pessoa propensa ao suicídio".

"Não de acordo, com os médicos do Instituto" anunciou Sara.

"E agora, o que vai acontecer comigo?"

"Terá uma audiência preliminar para ver se terá ou não julgamento, por assassinato." respondeu Brass. "Quanto aos outros crimes já será apenado lá mesmo. Essa história que nos contou é meio confusa. O senhor e seu advogado, terão de ser mais convincentes."

"Mas eu sou inocente, não matei ninguém!"

"De uma maneira ou de outra, o senhor foi responsável pela morte de Brian. Pense nisso, Sr. Smart" falou Grissom, meio melancólico.

Brass fez um sinal, para o guarda algemar o prisioneiro e levá-lo dali. Seria difícil o rapaz sair livre de alguma das acusações.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Grissom pediu a Sara para levá-lo até a casa do amigo, para buscar seu carro. Sara não o achou em condições de dirigir e expôs o problema à Brass. O policial logo viu uma solução: Sara iria com Grissom na frente para mostrar o caminho; ele iria no seu carro logo atrás, levando o policial Davies, que conduziria o carro de Grissom da casa de Sam, até a casa de Grissom. Depois voltaria à delegacia, com o capitão.

Esperando por Brass que tinha saído à procura de Davies, Sara acomodou Grissom, em seu carro da melhor maneira possível. Assim, como ele se encontrava, lhe parecia extremamente vulnerável - como um menino. Despertava seu instinto maternal, que nem ela sabia que tinha.

Grissom puxou-a para dentro do carro e disse, num fio de voz, olhos pregados no chão.

"Sabe, Sara, ele saltou tão inesperadamente sobre mim com a injeção... Nem tive tempo de reagir. Parece até que ele sabia... Eu deve..."

Sara colocou dois dedos sobre os lábios dele impedindo-o de continuar:

"Shhhhh! Gris, não precisa se justificar pra mim, amor! Era praxe, todos carregarem uma seringa para uma emergência, caso algum interno atacasse. Como vê, Smart não desconfiava de você..."

"Você acha que ele está falando a verdade?"

"Não, mas não pense mais nisso. Você está comigo agora".

Interromperam a conversa, ao verem Brass e Davies, entrando no carro de Brass e fazendo sinal para eles seguirem.

Fizeram como haviam combinado.

Meia hora depois grissom já estava de volta em sua casa.

"Gostaria de comer alguma coisa, amor?" Perguntou ela.

"Acho que seria uma boa idéia."

"Vou ver o que posso fazer" disse ela sorrindo, e acomodando-o no sofá. Colocou uma almofada atrás das costas dele, para deixá-lo mais confortável.

Grissom acompanhou a jovem com os olhos, enquanto ela ia verificar se tinha algo na geladeira para preparar. Apesar do cansaço que estava sentindo, ele sorria por estar ao lado dela. Sara olhou bem na geladeira e resolveu descongelar uma sopa de legumes. Nessa circunstância era melhor comer algo saudável, porém leve.

"O que foi?" Perguntou ela percebendo que ele a olhava.

"Estou apenas admirando... Você é tão bonita..."

Ela sorriu encabulada, e colocou a sopa na panela para esquentar.

"Não parei de pensar em você, quando estava lá. De todo mundo, você era a única, com quem eu queria estar".

"Fiquei bastante preocupada com você"

"Eu sei".

"Você saiu de repente, nem deixou nenhum recado. Por um momento achei que você não queria ficar comigo".

"Eu queria muito. Mas não pude".

"Queria que você tivesse compartilhado esse assunto comigo..."

"Você provavelmente me convenceria de não ir" respondeu ele.

"Pode até ser" disse ela, tirando a sopa da panela e pondo-a em uma cumbuca "Mas mesmo assim... Você podia ter confiado em mim."

Ela sentou ao lado dele, e perguntou se ele queria ajuda. Grissom disse que não precisava, e foi tomando a sopa aos poucos.

"Mas, independente de ter contado ou não, estou contente por tudo ter acabado" falou Sara.

"Eu também. É muito bom estar em casa novamente. E com você".

A jovem sorriu e ficou observando ele comer. Assim que terminou, Sara fez o gesto de quem ia levar a cumbuca até a pia, mas grissom não deixou. Colocou o pote sobre a mesa de centro e ficou olhando para os olhos, e para os lábios dela.

"Eu senti tanta sua falta" disse ele acariciando o rosto dela e depois a beijando.

"Venha, eu vou preparar um banho para você" falou ela quando eles pararam. "Imagino que queira se livrar de toda aquele cheiro, e dos resquícios de hospital... tanto dos normais, como dos loucos".

Grissom achou até engraçado o jeito com que Sara falou. Ela foi até o banheiro, ligou a torneira do chuveiro, colocou a toalha próxima ao Box, jogou o pouco sabonete que tinha fora, e colocou um novo. (ele não estava acostumado àquela mordomia toda, mas deixou que ela cuidasse de tudo – ficou apenas observando cada movimento dela, em silêncio. Ela era uma flor!)

"Pronto. Acho que assim vai se sentir melhor" disse ela quando o banheiro já estava quente

"Nõa quer entrar comigo?"

"Acho que é melhor numa outra hora. Enquanto você relaxa, vou cuidar da louça".

Sara estava saindo do banheiro, quando ele a puxou para si e a beijou novamente, dessa vez de forma bastante apaixonada.

"Não precisava fazer isso! Obrigado!" Disse ele.

"Eu te amo, por isso fiz " respondeu Sara dando um selinho e saindo do banheiro.

"Você sabe que sua vida sem ela não tem sentido." disse ele olhando no espelho "Está na hora de se entregar".

Ele se despiu, entrou no chuveiro, e deixou a água cair sobre o peito. "que delicia" pensou ele.

Na cozinha, sara estava lavando tudo e colocando no escorredor. Mesmo que as coisas não estivessem saindo conforme ela planejava... Mesmo que Grissom ainda não estivesse pronto para fazer o que ela tanto queria (ir morar com ela), só o fato de ele estar de volta e ainda gostando dela, já era o suficiente para deixá-la feliz.

Quando ele saiu do banho, encontrou seu pijama sobre a ponta da cama. Grissom riu e ficou pensando no quanto Sara era especial, sempre cuidando de tudo, muito organizada... Ele se vestiu com carinho, e apareceu na sala, minutos depois.

Sara abriu um grande sorriso ao vê-lo.

"Você parece melhor. Uma boa noite de sono e um dia de descanso, vão fazer você ficar novo em folha".

"Acho que tem razão. Mas... Você vai ficar comigo?"

Sara, por algum motivo, ficou surpresa ao ouvir aquilo.

"eu pensei que você não..."

"Eu quero que fique!" falou grissom " Quero você ao meu lado".

"Está bem" disse sara com um sorriso encabulado no rosto.

"Vou estar te esperando" disse ele indo para cama.

Ele fez uma cara tão fofa, que Sara riu. Tomou um banho rápido e depois foi até o quarto. Grissom levantou a coberta, para que ela entrasse embaixo, e Sara se acomodou bem pertinho. Ele a beijou na testa, e colocou o braço por trás dela, abraçando-o.

"Sobre o que conversamos na noite antes de você ir ao manicômio... "

" Sim".

"Se você não quiser ir passar parte dos dias no meu apartamento, eu entendo. Não quero te forçar a fazer algo que não quer".

"Eu pensei sobre isso e quero ficar com você Sara".

"Mas..."

"Não tem "mas". Eu te amo! E estou disposto a dividir um espaço com a pessoa que eu amo, e que me ama".

"Tem certeza? Porque viver junto é diferente. Exige confiança, as minhas coisas serão suas e vice-versa..."

"Eu sei. Mas eu quero tentar. Não importa onde seja: aqui ou no seu apartamento, desde que esteja ao seu lado".

Sara estava muito contente em ouvir aquilo. Ela o beijou e depois deitou sua cabeça sobre o peito dele.

"Sara, tem mais uma coisa..." falou ele

"O que é?"

"Queria te pedir..."

"Qualquer coisa" disse ela, extremamente contente.

Pela primeira vez ele não se importou de ser interrompido. Ela estava muito graciosa.

"Não importando o que aconteça..." continuou ele "Prometa para mim, que nunca vai duvidar do meu amor por você! "

"Eu prometo".

Grissom a beijou e Sara se ajeitou novamente sobre o peito dele. Ele sorriu aliviado; tomara a decisão mais certa possível, e estava se sentindo outra pessoa, por isso.

FIM


End file.
